Together At Last
by M.I. High and Unicorns
Summary: Co-Written between myself and Danandkeri4EVA. The team go to a café to celebrate the end of KORPS, and of course certain people have to get together. But who?


**Hey guys! I know a few of you have been impatient for this, trust me, I got PMs asking when it would be coming out. This is written between myself and my wonderful co-writer Lulu (Danandkeri4EVA), so this, is Together At Last**

**This first chapter is written by Danandkeri4EVA ****Together at last**

Aneisha, Dan, Keri, Tom, Frank and Stella were all sitting in their favourite café celebrating the defeat of the mastermind and the Crime Minister,

"I cannot believe KORPS is finally defeated" smiled Keri,

"Neither can I, but you do know this is gonna mean less missions" said Anisha,

Keri nodded, "Yeah but still, at least I don't have an evil secret organisation after me wanting to steal my delicious body" smiled Keri,

"Yeah, I agree- wait did you just say delicious body!" laughed Tom,

"Whaaat! No way" laughed Keri,

Aneisha and Dan looked at each other wide eyed then cracked up with the others,

Stella looked at Frank,

"Don't even ask" smiled Frank,

Stella gave out a little laugh,

"Well you all worked very hard, good job team" said Stella then she got up to leave,

"I have to go, Frank I think you do to" said Stella as she pointed at her watch,

"Oh right" said Frank as he got up,

The 4 teens were failing to hide their smiles and laughter, "Oh stop your grinning" said Stella, "It's just a board meeting"

The teens stoped smiling and all took a sip from milkshakes,

"I'm so bored, how about truth or dare?" smiled Keri,

"Oh, no remember what happened the last time we played truth or dare" said Dan,

"Oh come on it's not my fault Lady J thought you liked her" smiled Keri,

"Oh really, whose fault is it then?" said Dan,

"My…brother's girlfriends little sisters best friends older brother" said Keri,

"Yeah right well…hey that would be me!" smiled Dan,

"Took ya long enough to figure out" laughed Keri,

"Love fighting" whispered Tom,

Keri and Dan both started blushing and Aneisha cracked up,

"Anyway…who's in for truth or dare? Asked Keri,

"I'm in" said Tom,

"Me too" smiled Anisha,

"Whatever" said Dan,

"Right truth or dare…Neish" said Keri,

"Umm…truth" smiled Aneisha,

"Do you like Tom?" asked Keri with a big grin on her face,

Anisha's eyes immediately went wide; she looked at Keri with anger because she had told Keri that she liked Tom,

"Um…actually I chose Dare" said Aneisha,

"Ok, I dare you to tell us whether you like Tom or not" said Keri smartly,

"Ugh fine, yes I do" sighed Aneisha,

Keri and Dan cracked up,

"Ok, ok my turn" said Anisha eager to get Keri back,

"Truth or dare Keri?"

"Dare" said Keri,

"I dare you to ask the lady at the counter the price of everything on the menu apart from an ice cream then ask for an ice cream" smiled Aneisha,

"Fine" shrugged Keri then she got up and went to the lady at the counter,

"Hey excuse me mam how much is the milkshake?" asked Keri,

"$4.60"

"Ok how much is the coffee?"

"$5.00"

"What about the chocolate Sunday?"

"$3.00"

"What about the jelly shots?"

"$1.00"

"What about a slice of that cake?"

"$3.90"

"What about a can of fizzy drink?"

"$2.00"

"What about a juice?"

"$2.55"

"Umm ok can I have an ice cream" said Keri sweetly,

The lady's smile suddenly turned into a frown,

"You're joking right" she said,

"Nup!" smiled Keri as she shook her head

The lady walked to the ice cream machine and made an ice cream,

"$2.00 please" she said in a rather mean voice but Keri didn't blame her,

"I know that, duh!" said Keri, then she paid and walked back to Anisha Tom and Dan with a big smile on her face,

They were all laughing their heads off,

"Oh my gosh that was so funny!" laughed Anisha,

Keri sat down with a smile on her face then licked a bit of her ice cream,

"Ok, ok my turn" said Keri,

"Truth or dare Tom" she said,

"Truth"

"Do you like Neish?" asked Keri,

"Uhh… well yeah" blushed Tom,

"Well then I did you two a favour!" smiled Keri,

Tom and Anisha both started blushing,

Dan cracked up,

"High five!" laughed Dan, and then Keri gave Dan a high five,

"Right my turn" said Tom,

"Truth or dare Dan"

"Truth" answered Dan,

"Who do you like?" asked Tom,

"No one" said Dan,

Keri hid her disappointment with a smile,

"I gotta go to the bathroom" said Keri then she rushed off to the toilets,

"Dan, what was that about?" asked Tom,

"What?" asked Dan,

"Ugh you are so clueless!" exclaimed Aneisha then she went after Keri,

"Keri?"

"Keri's not here" sniffed Keri, who was sitting in one of the toilet,

"Ker come on, maybe he was shy and didn't want to let you know that he likes you" said Aneisha,

"Dan, shy? No way he's a spy he faced the most evil villain in the world today, I don't think he's afraid of anything" said Keri,

"Well even if he doesn't like you like that he still likes you as a friend" said Anisha,

Anisha heard the door unlock and saw a red faced Keri,

"If he didn't like you why would he have risked his life to save you?" asked Anisha,

"Because that's what he does Neish, face it, Dan's not afraid of anything, he eats super healthy all the time and all the girls at school like him, so why would he go for someone like me, I'm very clumsy I make mistakes all the time and I am one of the worst spies ever" said Keri,

"That's not true Keri, you're THE best spy ever, you're super brave and everyone makes mistakes" smiled Anisha,

"Thanks Neish, but that doesn't change the fact that he doesn't like me" said Keri,

"Ok then let's say he doesn't like you oh well there are other guys in the world, and Dan is a bit of an idiot don't you think" said Anisha,

"Yeah, he is and idiot…well a very cute…funny…brave idiot" said Keri with a dreamy voice,

"Geez I give up, there are lots of cute guys in world" said Anisha,

"Yeah but Dan actually gets me" said Keri,

"Well maybe Dan didn't know you liked him and maybe if you tell him he might be a bit more honest and tell you how he really feels" said Aneisha,

"Yeah, yeah because boys talk about feelings" said Keri,

"You'd be surprised" smiled Aneisha,

"Whatever, let's get out of here" said Keri then she and Aneisha left the bathroom,

As soon as they got back to their seats Dan got up and walked over to Keri,

"Keri we need to talk" Dan said,

"Whatever" sighed Keri then she walked outside the café with Dan,

"What do you want?" Keri asked,

"To apologise" Dan said,

"Why do you wanna apologise?" asked Keri,

"Because I made a huge mistake I should have been honest, the truth is I do like someone, I like you no actually I love you Keri" Dan said,

"Seriously" Keri asked,

"Seriously" replied Dan,

Keri didn't say anything,

"What?" asked Dan,

"I don't know what to say" said Keri,

"You don't have to say anything" said Dan then he looked Keri in the eyes,

Keri put her arms around Dan's neck and their lips just brushed against each other's but Frank interrupted,

"Hey guys- oh sorry I didn't know you guys were having a moment" grinned Frank then he walked into the café,

Keri let go of Dan,

"Bloody hell Frank!" said Dan angrily,

Keri smiled then pecked Dan on the cheek,

"Come on lets go inside" said Keri holding Dan's hand.

**Please review! Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Lucy & Lulu xx**


End file.
